


clowns have no place on a battlefield

by teatimewithbees



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody calls him a clown for it, Cody yells at Obi-Wan, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Obi-Wan threw himself at Grievous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimewithbees/pseuds/teatimewithbees
Summary: Obi-Wan has pulled yet another stupid stunt on the battlefield and Cody is fed up with it.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	clowns have no place on a battlefield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlekaracan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekaracan/gifts).



> Deciding to gift the work to [littlekaracan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekaracan/pseuds/littlekaracan) to thank them for always writing comments.
> 
> Also, I wrote this for the self-indulgent reason of wanting Cody to call Obi-Wan a clown and since I can write I decided to abuse my power to do it.

„I admit that I – maybe – went a bit over the top during the last campaign,“ he watched as the expression on Cody's face changed from angry to aghast and then arrived at annoyed. Or, how Anakin had so eloquently called it during his time when he was still with Obi-Wan and the 212th, supremely pissed off. Obi-Wan wouldn't judge him for that. Throwing himself at Grievous without any weapons had been a stupid move.

Though he would keep saying that it was necessary so that Grievous wouldn't hurt more of the clones. Cody, apparently, thought otherwise if he was to believe the expression he was sporting. Which was advised. Every time Cody was mad at him Obi-Wan only ended up shooting himself in the foot as well. A happy clone commander was the best clone commander. Both in battle and to talk to.

„You're an absolute idiot,“ Obi-Wan could hear Waxer laugh from two beds over, though that was followed by a smack that probably came from Boil.

„Now, commander, I think that's a bit rude-“

„You're a clown,“ and for once, Obi-Wan didn't know what to say. In all his years of living he had been called a lot of things but somehow Cody calling him a clown was the one that got him to shut up.

„No, actually, you're the whole circus,“ where was he even getting these from? Obi-Wan sure as hell didn't use that kind of phrasing and the only other time anyone had ever said that to him was back when he and Qui-Gon were...

Satine. Cody had contact with Satine.

„Cody...“ he began, trying to find something to say, though he was already failing miserably at that. Even worse that Waxer was slowly suffocating out of laughter.

„I thought Skywalker was the one with the bad plans and you just went along, but no, you're just as bad. No wonder he keeps doing stupid shit when you, who flings himself at a murder cyborg, were the one to raise him. Do you even know how often I almost have a heart attack because you pull another idiotic stunt. You should know better. Especially when you don't have your lightsaber,“ speaking off, where was it?

His question was answered pretty quickly, when Cody threw it at him, almost hitting him in the face, though Obi-Wan did manage to catch it before it got that far.

„I'm sorry, I-“ Cody interrupted him once more, shaking his head.

„You don't get to apologize until you do better. I don't care about your apology if you just go on to do the same thing again,“ he turned to leave the medbay and Obi-Wan hurried to go after him, slow on only one good foot with the other one slathered in bacta and wrapped with a bandage. He was having trouble even getting through half the room without falling. It only made him even more glad when Cody finally took pity on him, though that was probably because he didn't want his foot to get even worse, with Obi-Wan blatantly refusing to go into a bacta tank.

„Cody, please. I'm sorry,“ his commander gently cupped his face with his hands. He pressed a soft kiss to his lips that Obi-Wan leaned into, a frown appearing on his face when Cody ended it after just a second.

„Clowns have no place on a battlefield, cyare,“ Cody said pointedly, leaving the medbay as Waxer absolved in another fit of laughter.

He should have never introduced Cody to Satine.


End file.
